Jealousy...Times Five?
by knobzie
Summary: Rory was left wondering if Jess ever really loved a girl. As her and her mother were sitting at the bus stop, they helped a girl with directions. Rory finds out it was Monica, Jess' ex-girlfriend. (R/J, L/L) Read and Review! -finished copy-


Im sorry if it looks all bunched together. There's something wrong with my computer. Sorry.  
  
2/24/02  
  
"Jealousy....Times Five"  
  
(This Fan Fiction continues from my first one titled "When Boys Attack")  
  
|/\| Previously on Gilmore Girls |/\|  
  
Lorelai: You think he's cute?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Do you think he's cute?  
  
Rory: Who?  
  
Lorelai: Jess.  
  
Rory: Must we really talk about this?  
  
\/  
  
Rory: [Looks back at the apple and turns it. She sees it has "7:00...M.H." carved into it. Jess  
  
was good at magic tricks and secrets so she knew he had done it and had  
  
purposely tossed her the apple]  
  
Lorelai: [takes her coffee and drinks some of it]  
  
Rory: [Obviously trying to figure out what M.H. stands for as she mouths out the letters.]  
  
Rory: 7:00...Meeting Hall...  
  
\/  
  
Louise: [as always she has to explain the things her and Paris talk about so she's used to it] On Rory's apple, something was carved into it.  
  
Paris: It looked like it was carved with a ring.  
  
Madeline: But Rory doesnt have on any rings.  
  
Louise: Maybe someone else wrote it?  
  
Madeline: Who?  
  
Louise: A boy perhaps?  
  
Madeline: What did the writing say?  
  
Paris: 7:00 M.H.  
  
Louise: Wow Paris...You memorized it? Isnt that a little...oh I dont know...overboard?  
  
Madeline: Its kind of cool. She's got superman memory or something.  
  
Paris: [ignores Madeline's and Louise's nonsense once again] Lets check it out.  
  
Louise: what?  
  
Paris: Well..I remember where she lives. We could meet up at 6 and be there by 6:30.  
  
Louise: How will we find out what M.H. stands for?  
  
Paris: We'll deal with that when we get there.  
  
\/  
  
Rory: Gotta go. Ill be back in forty five minutes. Bye! [grabs her jacket and walks out of the house]  
  
\/  
  
Jess: What time is it?  
  
Luke: [looks at his watch] 7:00.  
  
Jess: [grabs his jacket from the table and puts it on & walks out of the diner]  
  
\/  
  
Rory: You're late.  
  
Jess: Fasionably.  
  
Rory: [Smiles a bit] So why are we here?  
  
Jess: Just to chill.  
  
\/  
  
Lorelai and Dean walk up to Jess and Rory. Rory and Jess look up at them.  
  
Rory: Mom! Dean! Hey...what are you guys doing out..here..together?  
  
Lorelai: Looking for you little missy.  
  
Rory: Me? Why?  
  
Lorelai: Its 8:15.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. You're 35 minutes late.  
  
\/  
  
Jess: [looks at Dean]  
  
Dean: Stay away from Rory, got it?  
  
Jess: What if I dont want to.  
  
Dean: Make yourself want to.  
  
Jess: Oh yeah? Why's that?  
  
Dean: You'll be sorry if you dont.  
  
Jess: Is that a threat, grocery boy?  
  
Dean: No, it's a warning. And my name's Dean. Remember it.  
  
\/  
  
Luke: Uh.Everyone.meet Alex.Alex Morrel....my...sister's ex-husband's sister's...daughter...(puts his hand on Alex's shoulder)  
  
\/  
  
Rory: Chilton is having a winter dance.  
  
\/  
  
Miss Patty: Jess! Glad you can join us!  
  
Jess: Huh?  
  
Miss Patty: (grabs Jess' arm and drags him over to Rory) Rory...This is your dance partner.  
  
Rory: What about Dean?  
  
Miss Patty: Dean isn't here, is he? I'll find him another partner.  
  
\/  
  
Jess: Fine. What do you want to know about me?  
  
Rory: Did you have a girlfriend?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Rory: Name?  
  
Jess: Monica.  
  
Rory: How old?  
  
Jess: My age.  
  
Rory: How long?  
  
Jess: How long was she my age?  
  
Rory: How long did you two date?  
  
Jess: For two years.  
  
Rory: Then?  
  
Jess: I moved. Whats with the twenty questions?  
  
Rory: Curious.  
  
Jess: Curiosity killed the cat you know.  
  
Rory: Did you love her?  
  
Jess: Okay...I think I'm all healed. (he stands up) Lets continue this some other day...  
  
Rory: Jess...  
  
Jess: Bye (he quickly walks out of the place, leaving Rory sitting on the floor, thinking)  
  
  
  
  
  
And the story begins....  
  
  
  
Starshollow in the mornings is beautiful. Amazingly, its also beautiful at night. But now its morning. People are walking hand in hand. Laughing is heard. Talking is heard. There's no longer any more snow. Its been about two weeks since Alex moved in with Luke and Jess. Its also been a two weeks since Rory's spoken to Jess. The scene is Luke's Diner. Rory and Lorelai are sitting at a table eating. Alex is sitting at the counter doodling in a notebook. Luke is handing the customers their food. Jess isn't in sight.  
  
Luke: (walks over to Lorelai and Rory) Refill?  
  
Lorelai: Please.  
  
Luke: (refills their coffee cups)  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Luke: Eh, no problem.  
  
Rory: Hey, Luke?  
  
Luke: Yeah?  
  
Rory: Where has Jess been?  
  
Luke: He's been reading a lot. Why?  
  
Rory: Just asking...  
  
Luke: Why don't you go upstairs and tell him to come down?  
  
Rory: Um....okay....  
  
Luke: Thanks  
  
Rory: (stands up and heads upstairs)  
  
(She walks towards the door, knocking twice, then opening it.)  
  
Rory: (she calls out) Jess? (she walks around towards his bed)  
  
(she stops when she sees him putting on his pants, just getting up from his nap and changing his clothes for school. Of course he's wearing boxers. He sees her and he stumbles over a pile of clothes and falls)  
  
Rory: (turns her back to him) Oh my God! Im sorry...i didn't mean to...Luke told me to come up and send you downstairs...im really sorry...  
  
Jess:(stands up, his pants fully on, he turns to her) Its okay.  
  
Rory: No, I should've knocked louder or or spoken louder....I'll just go now (she runs out of the room and downstairs, sitting back at the table with her mom)  
  
Lorelai: Everything okay?  
  
Jess: (runs downstairs, dragging his backpack with him) Rory!  
  
Rory:(she jumps a bit, looking at Jess)  
  
Jess: Rory...calm down...its only boxers...Its not like I was naked...  
  
Rory: Oookay...mom can we go now?  
  
Lorelai: Wait...Jess...what were you doing with no pants on?  
  
Jess: Changing clothes. I don't know about you but I don't like wearing dirty clothes.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry but I find it strange that you just happen to have no pants on when my daughter is about to see you.  
  
Jess: What are you saying? That I meant to do that? Sorry my hygiene level is too high for you, MISS GILMORE.  
  
Lorelai: Ugh! (Stands up) C'mon Rory, we're leaving  
  
Rory: (stands) okay  
  
Rory and Lorelai walk out of the diner. Rory has a worried face on. Lorelai has an "I'm pissed off" face on. They sit on the bench near the bus stop.  
  
Lorelai: I hate that kid.  
  
A bus stops and people come off the bus.  
  
Rory: Mom...just forget about it.  
  
Lorelai: I cant. I just feel like smacking him upside his head!  
  
Rory: Mom! C'mon...just forget about it. Think about what movie we're getting tonight.  
  
Lorelai: (looks at a girl about 17 years old who just got off the bus. She looks confused and lost) Rory...Look...should we help? Rory: Sure.  
  
(They stand and walk over)  
  
Lorelai: Uh...Hi...You look a little lost. You need any direction help?  
  
Girl: Direction help? Uh...sure. Do you know Luke Danes?  
  
Lorelai: Yes we do. You're looking for Luke?  
  
Girl: No. I'm looking for his nephew. Jess. Do you know him?  
  
Lorelai: The troublemaking Jess who causes havoc all around town? That's the only Jess I know.  
  
Girl: (smiles) Yes, that's the Jess I'm looking for.  
  
Lorelai: But why?  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Girl: (laughs a bit) I'm an old friend of his from back home. My name is Monica.  
  
Rory: Monica?  
  
Monica: Correct.  
  
Rory: Monica.  
  
Monica: ....yes...  
  
Lorelai: Uh...Right...Anyway...I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter, Rory Gilmore.  
  
Monica: Nice to meet you both.  
  
Lorelai: How come you're so nice and Jess is a jerk?  
  
Rory: MOM!  
  
Monica: (laughs once more) Because only when I'm around, Jess is nice.  
  
Lorelai: Oh yeah? Why's that?  
  
Monica: Cause I bribe him.  
  
Lorelai: What's the bribe?  
  
Monica: (shrugs) If he doesn't be nice, no kisses.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Monica: (smiles) I'm Jess' old girlfriend, by the way.  
  
Lorelai: Oh...so...that explains it.  
  
Monica: I guess so. So...could you tell me where I can find him?  
  
Rory: Luke's diner...All you have to do it cross this street, walk down two blocks and you'll find it.  
  
Monica: Thanks. Well, I'll see you two around. (she walks away)  
  
Lorelai: Wow. That was weird.  
  
Rory: Yes. It was. I mean, I never actually thought about Jess' old friends. Or old girlfriends.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Me either. (sighs) Oh well. Lets go home now.  
  
Rory: Alright.  
  
  
  
It's the next day and we show Lorelai at the inn working. She's standing behind the desk, typing things into the computer. We see Luke walk in carrying coffee and a packed lunch.  
  
  
  
Luke: (he sets the food and drink down) Lunch  
  
Lorelai: ooh! Thanks!  
  
Luke: No problem. Hey, you wont believe what happened today?  
  
Lorelai: Let me guess....Jess' old girlfriend came to town?  
  
Luke: How'd you know?  
  
Lorelai: Met her fresh off the bus.  
  
Luke: Did you think she was nice?  
  
Lorelai: She's very well mannered and yes, nice.  
  
Luke: She's really nice.  
  
Lorelai: Shouldn't you be wondering why she's here instead of being happy about it?  
  
Luke: I already found out why. Strangely, she missed Jess.  
  
Lorelai: How sweet... (saying it with not much care)  
  
Luke: Yeah well...I better get back to the diner.  
  
Lorelai: Bye.  
  
Luke: Bye. (he walks out of the Inn)  
  
Now it's the next day.  
  
Once again Alex is writing things in her notebook. Whenever someone passes, she'd close the book quickly. Lorelai and Rory are watching from across the table. Alex was forced to sit with them by Luke.  
  
Alex: Can I move now, Luke?  
  
Luke: Apologize.  
  
Alex: (shrugs and continues to write in her book) I'm just warning you...  
  
Luke: Warning me about what?  
  
Alex: I may only be 12...but I have connections. Evil plans creap into my head almost 24/7.  
  
Luke: The day a 12 year old plays a prank on me is the day I..  
  
Alex: (she quickly cuts him off) The day you find out your real feelings. (she looked up at Lorelai) Same to you too, you know.  
  
Lorelai: (Confused)  
  
Alex: (she smirks) Oh...by the way...Rory...did Dean tell you the news?  
  
Rory: About what?  
  
Alex: How 6 Chilton students tutor 6 Stars Hollow students tomorrow, Saturday.  
  
Rory: How do you know about that?  
  
Alex: I'm 12...I have connections. And...really good hearing.  
  
Caeser, a worker at Luke's Diner, hand Lorelai her food.  
  
Lorelai: Thhannk you Caeser.  
  
Caeser: Anything for you, Lorelai. (He was into the back room)  
  
Alex: (grins) Luke...Can I go talk to Caeser for just...two minutes?  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Alex: Because I wanna ask him about something he told me not to tell you about.  
  
Luke: You can only go if you'll tell me later.  
  
Alex: Agreed.  
  
Luke: Go. Be back in 2 minutes.  
  
Alex: (stands and walks into the back room) Caesseerr... How are you?  
  
Caeser: Hey Alex. Im fine and how are you?  
  
Alex: Confused.  
  
Caeser: Why's that?  
  
Alex: Well...I saw how Lorelai spoke and looked at you. And she is very pretty.  
  
Caeser: What are you getting at, little girl?  
  
Alex: Ask the damn woman out.  
  
Caeser: But...  
  
Alex: She likes you...I hope you like her...It works...My two minutes is now up...bye Caeser. Think about it. (she walks back out)  
  
Luke: Right on time.  
  
Alex: (sits back down at the table she was at before) I'm too smart to be late.  
  
Lorelai: Should we be frightened?  
  
Alex: Ah, Miss Gilmore...I need two minutes to talk with you too. Luke...May I?  
  
Luke: Whatever.  
  
Alex: (stand and walks to an empty table and sits down)  
  
Lorelai: (confused, she stands up and walks over to Alex, sitting next to her) Yes?  
  
Alex: Name three good things about Caeser.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Alex: Go!  
  
Lorelai: But...  
  
Alex: Now!  
  
Lorelai: Nice, smart, good looking.  
  
Alex: A perfect guy?  
  
Lorelai: Maybe...why?  
  
Alex: You said good looking.  
  
Lorelai: But...  
  
Caeser: (Walks over to Lorelai) Hey, um, Lorelai...Could I talk to you for two seconds?  
  
Lorelai: Um...sure...(she stands and follow Caeser to the other side of the room)  
  
Alex: (stands and walks back to the regular table Rory is at) Guess what?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Alex: Jess' old girlfriend is in town.  
  
Rory: Monica, right?  
  
Alex: Yep. You jealous?  
  
Rory: Um, no?  
  
Alex: Why not?  
  
Rory: I have a boyfriend.  
  
Alex: Its obvious you like Jess.  
  
Rory: I soo do not like Jess!  
  
Alex: Suuuree you don't.  
  
Rory: Luke!  
  
Luke: Alex! Go upstairs!  
  
Alex: (stands, taking her notebook with her) Thanks (she smirks, running upstairs)  
  
Luke: So wait...She said all that to make you make me send her upstairs?  
  
Rory: I guess so...  
  
  
  
It's the afternoon and Rory is walking down the block towards Doose's Market. She accidently bumps into Jess. He's with Monica.  
  
  
  
Jess: Oh, hey Rory.  
  
Rory: Uh...hi...  
  
Monica: We were actually just talking about you. I was telling him we met already.  
  
Rory: Oh yeah?  
  
Jess: Yeah. Dean's working. We just came out of the market.  
  
Rory: Oh okay.  
  
Monica: Oh, hey...Jess tells me how much you like books and we were planning on checking the book store out later. Maybe you and...(remembers the name)Dean....would like to come with us?  
  
Rory: Like what? A double date?  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
Rory: Okay. I'll ask him about it.  
  
Jess: Okay. Call Luke's...we'll be there eating.  
  
Rory: Alright...  
  
Monica: Nice talking to you again. Bye.  
  
  
  
Jess and Monica head to Luke's diner.  
  
  
  
The scene ends with Rory walking into Doose's Market.  
  
  
  
We see Luke walk into the Inn with Alex walking beside him looking very bored.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: (walks over to them) hey...what's up?  
  
Luke: Didn't you want me to fix a chair...or table..or...something?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Alex came to help?  
  
Luke: Alex is being punished for this morning.  
  
Lorelai: Oh. Okay. She can stay with me. Sookie is in the kitchen. She'll show you the broken banister.  
  
Luke: Banister...right...that's it. Okay. (He walks to the kitchen)  
  
Lorelai: So, Alex...What's new?  
  
Alex: Caeser asked you out.  
  
Lorelai: How do you know so quickly?!  
  
Alex: I have my ways.  
  
Lorelai: What "ways"?!  
  
Alex: Chill! Caeser told me.  
  
Lorelai: Wonderful.  
  
Alex: I forced him.  
  
Lorelai: Well, that explains it.  
  
Alex: He said you didn't give him an answer.  
  
Lorelai: So?  
  
Alex: So do it. How many times do you get asked out by a guy who's "smart, funny, and good looking"?  
  
Lorelai: Hey! That's so not fair.  
  
Alex: Oh c'mon! What's one date?  
  
Lorelai: I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a twelve year old!  
  
Alex: No, you can't believe a twelve year old is right and you're not.  
  
Lorelai: I just realized how much you're like your cousin Jess.  
  
Alex: Thanks.  
  
Lorelai: It wasn't meant as a compliment.  
  
Alex: But I took it as one.  
  
Lorelai: You little...  
  
Alex: What would take Luke so long to fix one banister?  
  
Lorelai: (still angry) I don't know.  
  
Alex: Let's check. Maybe he got his head stuck in between the gaps.  
  
Lorelai: You have such an evil mind for a twelve year old! (she walks to where the broken banister is)  
  
Alex: (follows)  
  
  
  
They stop and see Luke talking to a very pretty lady.  
  
Alex: Or...maybe he's just flirting with some pretty lady.  
  
Lorelai: Shh! (she walks up to Like w/ Alex following) Fixed the banister?  
  
Luke: (looks at Lorelai) Uh...yeah.  
  
Lorelai: And I see you met Kate.  
  
Luke: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Good.  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Alex: (smirks, sensing jealousy)  
  
Luke: (looks at Alex) What?  
  
Alex: (sighs) Ask the pretty lady out already! I want to go home!  
  
Luke: Alex!  
  
Kate: (laughs) This your daughter?  
  
Luke: What?! NO! She's just a distant relative. I have no kids. Sorry about her behavior.  
  
Kate: Oh...Its okay. But...a date doesn't really sound like a bad idea...  
  
Luke: Really? I mean...yeah...it doesn't.  
  
Alex: Dork.  
  
Luke: Alex!  
  
Alex: Soorrryy.  
  
Kate: (smiles) How about tomorrow? Around...7?  
  
Luke: Sure.  
  
Kate: I'll go to the diner.  
  
Luke: Great.  
  
Kate: Bye... (She walks away)  
  
Alex: Can we go now??  
  
Luke: Yes. You're in big trouble, little girl.  
  
Alex: I got you a date so I wouldn't talk if I were you!  
  
Luke: Go!  
  
Alex: (walks out of the Inn)  
  
Luke: Bye Lorelai. (he follows Alex)  
  
Lorelai: (stands there like "what just happened?!")  
  
  
  
The scene is the streets of Stars Hollow. Rory and Dean are walking.  
  
  
  
Dean: So, is tonight movie night?  
  
Rory: Actually...I have to ask you a question first.  
  
Dean: About movie night?  
  
Rory: (smiles) No, about tonight. I don't know if you know this but Jess' old girlfriend is in town../  
  
Dean: ...She wants to come to movie night?  
  
Rory: Dean!  
  
Dean: (smiles) Sorry...  
  
Rory: She and Jess are going to head to the bookstore later and they invited us to hang out with them.  
  
Dean: A double date?  
  
Rory: Sort of...  
  
Dean: I don't know. I mean, I don't like Jess and...  
  
Rory: And this could be your chance to like him.  
  
Dean: But I don't want to like him.  
  
Rory: Dean. Please?  
  
Dean: Fine, fine. What's his girlfriend's name?  
  
Rory: Monica.  
  
Dean: And what in the world does she see in him?  
  
Rory: Dean.  
  
Dean: Sorry.  
  
Rory: Go home and change if you want. I have to stop by my house and tell my mom.  
  
Dean: Alright. (kisses her) Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
  
  
Dean walks home. Rory walks home. Rory walks into her house.  
  
  
  
Rory: (Calls out) Mom? You home?  
  
Lorelai: (calls back) In the kitchen.  
  
Rory: (walks to the kitchen)  
  
Lorelai: (Sitting at the kitchen table) Hey  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Lorelai: What's up?  
  
Rory: Nothing. Dean and I are going on a double date with Monica and Jess.  
  
Lorelai: A double date?  
  
Rory: Well, not really. I'm not exactly sure what it is. But its us four.  
  
Lorelai: Hmm...  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing.  
  
Rory: You "hmmed". You only "hmm" when you're holding something back.  
  
Lorelai: Well...Its just that...What's Dean think about this double date thing?  
  
Rory: He's fine with it.  
  
Lorelai: Then have fun.  
  
Rory: Thanks. So what are you doing tonight?  
  
Lorelai: I got a date.  
  
Rory: With who?  
  
Lorelai: ...Caeser.  
  
Rory: Caeser, Caeser? Luke's Dine Caeser?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah...I know its a bit strange but...I don't know...  
  
Rory: I understand. Luke's going out with Kate from the Inn, so you can date Caeser.  
  
Lorelai: Luke's dating Kate?  
  
Rory: First date tonight.  
  
Lorelai: How do you know?  
  
Rory: Alex. I bumped into her on the way here. She seems to pop up out of nowhere with a lot of information.  
  
Lorelai: Scary.  
  
Rory: Yeah...okay well I better get going.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
Rory: Have fun! (heads out)  
  
Lorelai: You too...  
  
  
  
We skip to a scene where we see Rory, Dean, Jess, and Monica walking the streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: So, Monica...how is living in New York?  
  
Monica: Lonely with out Jess.  
  
Jess: (he tries to hide his face, knowing he's blushing) Oh look...the book store...lets go in. Monica: (smiles)  
  
  
  
The four walk into the book store. Monica drags Jess one way, Rory drags Dean another.  
  
  
  
Dean: Rory! You're pulling me!  
  
Rory: (mockingly) Oh its sooo lonely in New York without Jess...boo hoo.  
  
Dean: So she's flirting. Big deal. Why are you so upset about it?  
  
Rory: I'm not...upset...its just...  
  
Dean: Its just what?  
  
Rory: (staring at something behind Dean)...  
  
Dean: ...What? (he turns around to see Monica kiss Jess) Oh... (he turns back around to Rory) Rory?  
  
Rory: (looks at Dean) Yeah?  
  
Dean: ...You're not jealous, are you?  
  
Rory: Jealous?! Why would I be jealous? I have you. (smiles)  
  
Dean: (smiles back) Okay. You're right...  
  
  
  
We end there and go on to the next day. Lorelai and Rory are once again sitting at a table in Luke's Diner.  
  
  
  
Rory: Guess what I found again?  
  
Lorelai: Grandma's pen?  
  
Rory: No... That CD in your car...STILL hiding it, are you?  
  
Lorelai: Hush!  
  
Rory: (looks at watch and sighs) Okay. I have to go. Its tutoring time.  
  
Lorelai: Alright...Have fun.  
  
Rory: (smiles, stands and walks out of the diner)  
  
  
  
Its night and Rory walks into her house. Lorelai is in the living room watching TV.  
  
  
  
Rory: Mom! Im Home!  
  
Lorelai: Living room, sweety!  
  
Rory: (walks into the living room, sitting down next to Lorelai)  
  
Lorelai: How was tutoring?  
  
Rory: Horrible.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Rory: Dean started a fight with Jess...then a lot of arguing...I stood up for Jess...Dean almost punched out Jess...  
  
Lorelai: Wait...you stood up for Jess and not for your boyfriend?  
  
Rory: Dean was way out of line. Jess dropped his pencil and asked Dean to pick it up. Dean said no and then the fight started.  
  
Lorelai: He's still your boyfriend.  
  
Rory: Enough of this subject. Werent you supposed to go on another date with Caeser?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Rory: You cancelled?  
  
Lorelai: Nope.  
  
Rory: He cancelled?  
  
Lorelai: Nope.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: LUKE cancelled.  
  
Rory: Luke?  
  
Lorelai: After you left the diner Luke and I got into this fight about me dating Caeser and... Him dating Kate.  
  
Rory: Are you jealous?  
  
Lorelai: (ignores her) You should stay away from Jess, Rory.  
  
Rory: Excuse me but how did we go from Luke and you to Jess and I?  
  
Lorelai: Rory...  
  
Rory: Im tired of everyone saying he's such a bad kid. He isn't, okay?  
  
Lorelai: Open your eyes, Rory!  
  
Rory: (stands and walks to her room and inside, slamming the door closed behind her)  
  
  
  
  
  
---Hey everyone. It's the author here. How are you? I hope you're enjoying my fan fiction. I have some strange news. I have just read the season finale spoiler. By the way, its excellent. I'm going to rush this fan fiction just a bit. I wont have Rory and Jess kiss. I want to write another fan fiction continuing from the season finale. If you don't want to know the spoiler, I suggest you probably don't read the next fic. It tells you the whole thing. Sorry. But I just cant wait to get started on that other fic. Okay...back to the story! Enjoy! Oh, and after this fan fiction I'm skipping that he went to NY for Monica. I'm just going to make it after the finale and all. I'll explain everything better in the next fan fiction. -Milolvr05 ---  
  
  
  
Its about 2:30 in the morning. Rory stands from her bed. She's still dressed in her normal clothes. She didn't sleep all night. Rory slowly opened her room door. She peered out and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Rory walked to the kitchen door leading outside and left the house.  
  
  
  
She walks down a street and stops when she sees Jess kiss Monica. Monica then gets into a cab and the cab drives off. Jess looks a bit depressed. Rory walks up to Jess.  
  
  
  
Rory: Uh...hi.  
  
Jess: (turns to Rory) Hi...  
  
Rory: Where...  
  
Jess: She went back to New York.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Jess: Something about her being...jealous or something.  
  
Rory: Jealous? Of what?  
  
Jess: (shrugs) ...no one.  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Jess: Rory.  
  
Rory: I said of what. Not of who.  
  
Jess: So?  
  
Rory: You put it in the sense that I said who not what.  
  
Jess: And?  
  
Rory: And it means that it really is a who and not a what and not a no one.  
  
Jess: ...What?  
  
Rory: (stressed out by now) ugh! I don't even remember.  
  
Jess: Okie dokie.  
  
Rory: Are you sad?  
  
Jess: (ignores her) So, why are you out so late?  
  
Rory: (knows he won't answer her) My mom and I had a little argument...I had to get out of the house.  
  
Jess: (nods) What was the fight about?  
  
Rory: (this time, she ignores him) You want to go for a walk?  
  
Jess: ....Alrighty...  
  
We then skip to another scene where we see Lorelai sneaking out of her house. We watch her walk off. We open up to a new scene. She's knocking on Luke's diner door hard, trying to get him to answer.  
  
  
  
Luke: (sleepy, he walks down the stairs and stops when he sees Lorelai at the door)  
  
Lorelai: (sees Luke and mouths "let me in!")  
  
Luke: (walks to the door and unlocks it, opening it for her) Everything okay?  
  
Lorelai: (she walks inside)  
  
Luke: (closes and locks the door behind her)  
  
Lorelai: Yes...well...no...but...yes...  
  
Luke: Gee, that explains it. (Sarcastic)  
  
Lorelai: I think Alex set all this up.  
  
Luke: (confused) Set what up?  
  
Lorelai: I think she got Monica to come here. I think she got Caeser to ask me out. And I think Alex got Kate to ask you out. Luke: Its official. You're insane.  
  
Lorelai: Luke! Think about it! She convinced me to go out with Caeser, she convinced Caeser to ask me out, she convinced Kate to ask you out, and she convinced you to go out with Kate. Right?  
  
Luke: ....Yeah...  
  
Lorelai: And I think she called up Monica and told her to come here.  
  
Luke: Monica left tonight.  
  
Lorelai: What? Why?  
  
Luke: I don't know...I overheard Jess and Monica having a conversation. She said she was leaving because she is jealous of him and....  
  
Lorelai: Him and who?  
  
Luke: ...Rory.  
  
Lorelai: (pauses) Wait...That's it.  
  
Luke: What's it?  
  
Lorelai: Alex did all this to get everyone jealous.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Add it together, Luke.  
  
Luke: (walks to the stairs and yells up) ALEX! GET DOWN HERE!  
  
Alex: (walks downstairs a little bit later) What?  
  
Luke: You invited Monica here.  
  
Alex: Is that a statement or question?  
  
Luke: Is it true?  
  
Alex: (sits on a stool at the counter then turns to Luke and sits on the counter facing him and Lorelai) You want the truth?  
  
Luke: Of course we do.  
  
Alex: Yes. I got Monica to come here.  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Alex: Guess.  
  
Lorelai: You wanted Monica to get jealous of Rory and Jess.  
  
Alex: Nope...that was just an interesting glitch in my plan.  
  
Lorelai: What plan?  
  
Alex: Guess.  
  
Lorelai: You...tried to get someone jealous?  
  
Alex: Yep.  
  
Lorelai: Who?  
  
Alex: Guess.  
  
Lorelai: AURGH!  
  
Luke:...Rory.  
  
Alex: (smiles) Bingo, Columbo.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: She wanted to get Rory jealous of Jess and Monica.  
  
Lorelai: But she wasn't. Looks like your plan backfired.  
  
Alex: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: Rory wasn't jealous of them.  
  
Alex: Bookstore the other night. She flipped out just 'cause they kissed.  
  
Lorelai: She didn't tell me about that...  
  
Alex: Wait...what was with the guessing game? Just because I wanted to prove Rory would get jealous? It wasn't your first guess anyway. Why bring me down here for false accusations?  
  
Lorelai: Because there's more to it.  
  
Alex: Okay well...shoot.  
  
Lorelai: Answer Yes if the statement is true and No if the statement is right.  
  
Alex: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: You got Caeser to ask me out.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: You convinced me to date Caeser.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: You got Kate to ask Luke out.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: You got Luke to go out with Kate.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: To make me jealous of Luke and Kate.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: And to make Luke jealous of me and Caeser.  
  
Alex: Yes . Lorelai: But it didn't work.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Alex: (fake yawns) Boy am I sleepy...goodnight! (she hops off the counter and runs upstairs)  
  
Luke: She moves out tomorrow...her parents are finished with the house by then...  
  
Lorelai: (nods a bit) I...think...I better...go.  
  
Luke: (walks to the door, unlocks it, and opens it for her) Okay well...Goodnight.  
  
Lorelai: 'Night...(she leaves and walks back home)  
  
Luke: (he closes the door, locks it, and walks upstairs and to Alex) Alex...  
  
Alex: Luke...  
  
Luke: We weren't JEALOUS.  
  
Alex: Whatever you say.  
  
Luke: Alex!  
  
Alex: Luke! Come to your senses! The woman is PRETTY! She's sorta SMART. She's FUNNY! And plus, its obvious you have this gigantic crush on her.  
  
Luke: It is not!  
  
Alex: It so is. Ask the woman out, Luke! Before its too late and some other guy gets her!  
  
Luke: Alex, you don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Alex: I cant believe you don't see this! This isn't dishabiliophobia, this is philophobia.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Alex: (sighs) Dishabiliophobia is the fear of undressing in front of someone and philophobia is the fear of falling in love.  
  
Luke: Oh...so...you're saying I'm afraid to fall in love?  
  
Alex: Yeah. Think about it. Rachel is the only person you have loved. She ended up leaving you twice. Then you meet Lorelai and notice how GREAT of a person she is and you immediately put your guard up and shoot away the fact you might actually be falling for her.  
  
Luke: ... (he tries to think of a reason that's not true)  
  
Alex: Sleep on it, Uncle Luke. (She stands and talks to the couch, lays down, and tries to go to sleep)  
  
We now skip to see Jess and Rory walking down a street.  
  
Jess: So...you going to tell me what happened with you and your mom?  
  
Rory: (smiles a bit) Its not like you actually care.  
  
Jess: What makes you think I don't care?  
  
Rory: You never seem like you do.  
  
Jess: Never judge a book by its cover.  
  
Rory: What can I say? You caring was...unexpected.  
  
Jess: So...Expect the unexpected?  
  
Rory: Okay, enough with the sayings...  
  
Jess: Sorry. Hey, lets cut through here. (before she could object, he started walking a new way)  
  
Rory: Where are we going?  
  
Jess: (they end up at the bridge) Here.  
  
Rory: Wow, you really like this place.  
  
Jess: Yup.  
  
Rory: So what happened with Monica? Who was she jealous of?  
  
Jess: I suppose it wont hurt telling you. She was jealous of you. And I.  
  
Rory: Us? Why?  
  
Jess: She said that it was obvious we had feelings for each other and all that crap.  
  
Rory: Didn't you tell her it wasn't true?  
  
Jess: Of course I did. She wouldn't believe me.  
  
Rory: You really like her?  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Rory: Call her and say 'I love you'.  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Rory: But it's the only way to get her back.  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Rory: No?  
  
Jess: I know something better.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: Im going back to New York to tell her...and I'll probably stay there. Thanks Rory. You're a great helper. Let me walk you home. (he starts walking towards wherever her house is)  
  
Rory: (stunned, she follows)  
  
  
  
It closes with that. It opens with Rory and Lorelai walking towards Luke's. We see Luke helping Jess put his things in the back of Jeep. Luke hands him the keys and Jess gets in the car. He drives off. Lorelai and Rory walk up to Luke.  
  
  
  
Rory: He left already?  
  
Luke: Yeah. His birthday is in two weeks and...(shrugs)  
  
Lorelai: You spent all that money to buy him a Jeep for his birthday?!  
  
Luke: It was 500 dollars. Kirk sold it to me. I fixed it up a bit. Now it looks brand new.  
  
Lorelai: Smart.  
  
Luke: Thanks.  
  
Lorelai: So um...you talk to Alex about the whole...evil plan thing?  
  
Luke: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: And?  
  
Luke: Its all settled.  
  
Rory: Wait, what evil plan?  
  
Lorelai: It's a long story. Alex got Monica to get you jealous, Monica jealous, then me jealous with the whole Kate thing, then Luke jealous of the whole Caeser thing.  
  
Rory: Four.  
  
Lorelai: Four?  
  
Rory: That's only four people jealous. I happened to sneak a peek into her notebook. She's writing a story. Its titled "Jealousy...Times Five."  
  
Lorelai: I think that explains it.  
  
Luke: But who would the fifth person be?  
  
Rory: Easy...It would be Dean.  
  
Lorelai: Dean? Why Dean?  
  
Rory: He would see how I'm jealous over Monica and Jess and then he'd get jealous.  
  
Luke: This is too much for me in the mornings.  
  
Alex: (walks outside and to Luke, Lorelai, and Rory) Luke...if you don't want the diner burned down, I suggest you get inside.  
  
Luke: First I want to talk to you about something.  
  
Alex: Okay.  
  
Luke: What is "Jealousy...Times Five"?  
  
Alex: A story for school that I'm writing. (smiles) Diner=Burnt to a crisp. (she walks back inside)  
  
  
  
We fast forward to about...two weeks later. Of course school ended. It ended three days after Jess left. Alex moved out of Luke's and is living with her family in a nice house. We go to a scene outside. Its almost dark out and Dean and Rory seem to be having an argument.  
  
  
  
Dean: Tell me the truth Rory!  
  
Rory: I did tell you the truth. I do NOT have feelings for Jess.  
  
Dean: You SKIPPED your last day of school to go see Jess in New York.  
  
Rory: I admit that that was very unlike me, but...  
  
Dean: Rory, he's not your boyfriend! I am. You don't just go running off to other states to go say "hi" to people you don't even have much of a relationship with.  
  
Rory: Dean...just...calm down.  
  
Dean: Im tired of this Rory! (frustrated) ....Good night Rory. (he storms away and out of site)  
  
Rory: (doesn't know what to do so she just walks towards the bridge for some odd reason. She stops when she sees a familiar Jeep parked near the bridge)...Jess... (she walked to the bridge. There she saw Jess standing up, looking up at the sky. He seemed to be staring at the moon)....Full moon.  
  
Jess: (looks at her, a bit startled) ...Yeah.  
  
Rory: (she walked up to him and he turned to her)  
  
Jess: (he smiled a bit) Hey Rory. Happy to see me?  
  
Rory: What...(obviously thinking very hard about something)...what are you doing...here? In stars hollow? I mean...what made you come back?  
  
Jess: Just be...  
  
Rory: (Obviously just decided on a decision. Before Jess could finish his sentence, she kissed him. She kissed him so hard, he almost fell off his feet, into the water, but he kept his balance. She pulled away after a minute and started to run away. She stopped and turned to Jess)....Welcome back... (she ran off to her house)  
  
  
  
Its 6 weeks later. Rory had to do this thing for school with Paris so she was gone for 6 weeks after that day. She returned and made up with Dean. All she had thought about was the kiss, but she stuck to believing she still loved Dean. To make this long story a bit shorter, Dean and Jess got into an argument over Jess and Rory. Dean had set a "duel". They were going to fist fight tonight. If Dean won, Jess would have to stay away from him and Rory. If Jess won, he did whatever. Dean, Lorelai, Luke, and Rory are all in the park where Dean planned to fight Jess. Lorelai, Rory, and Luke are there to try and stop Dean from fighting with Jess. He wont budge. As they're fighting, Jess walks slowly up to them. He's got a funny smile on and Dean turns to Jess.  
  
  
  
Dean: You look pretty happy for someone about to have a fist in their face.  
  
Jess: That's because I'm not going to have a fist in my face.  
  
Dean: Oh yeah? Why's that?  
  
Jess: 'Cause I'm gonna be the man here and walk away from the fight.  
  
Dean: You planned this didn't you? You want me to look like the bad guy.  
  
Jess: I actually WAS going to fight you. But then I came to thinking. We BOTH wouldn't like a bruised eye or bloody lip.  
  
Dean: Im not letting you walk away from this Jess. This is a chance to settle it for good.  
  
Jess: Sorry Dean...But...no.  
  
Dean: Fine...you can leave.  
  
Jess: (about to walk away back where he came)  
  
Dean: But...  
  
Jess: (turns back to Dean)...?  
  
Dean: I still want this Rory situation cleared up. So...We can get this over with. If you walk back the way you came, that's admitting you have "boyfriend girlfriend" type of feelings for Rory. If you walk passed us, that's saying you don't. Okay?  
  
Jess: Okay...  
  
Dean: Alright...so walk.  
  
Jess: (He nods and looks at Rory for a couple seconds. He starts walking passed them...well...TOWARD them, but he stops, turns to Rory and says) ...Welcome back... (he smirks and turns back around and walk THE WAY HE CAME)  
  
  
  
Everyone is left amazed at what Jess just did. Rory is suddenly remembering the kiss and when SHE said "welcome back". In a way she wanted him to walk passed them...but deep down she know she wanted him to walk back the way he came. Dean walks away obviously angry. Luke, Lorelai, and Rory are left there. And that's the end for this fan fiction. I used some spoilers to get me to the end of this fan fiction, but I changed it around a bit. Just so no one is spoiled who doesn't want to be, I wont say which parts I used from the spoilers. Please don't forget to read my next fan fic!  
  
  
  
|/\| Next Time... |/\|  
  
  
  
Sorry, it's a surprise. Lol. But I can tell you that the whole fan fiction is based on one really long day.  
  
  
  
So I hope everyone liked my first two fan fictions and please will read my third one. The third will be called "One on One Conversations". It was originally going to be called "The Real First Kiss" but I decided to change it.  
  
Fan fiction finished: 4/17/02 at 4:30 PM  
  
  
  
----In my third fan fiction, most of this is changed around. There are some spoilers in the third one. The third fan fiction tells you more---- 


End file.
